Names
by Psammead
Summary: AT- Harry is a whiny brat because he didn't kill Voldemort and Snape has a secret about his past that makes Harry go, "Huh?" but then everything resolves nicely in short order so they can make loooove. PWP.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Severus Snape and all associated characters from the Harry Potter universe are the property of J.K. Rowling. The author of this fic is making no profit by this story's contents. So please, Ms. Rowling, don't sue me- remember, you're the one who wrote Dolores Umbridge getting gang banged by centaurs!

Rating: M because there's adult language and adult anal sex.

Notes/Warnings: Harry/Snape, PWP. I suppose warning for Harry being 17 in some of it. Mostly written before THPB was published. I found it hiding in an old file and dusted it off now that I'm being all posty here. It's too cute and cracky to stay private, but too silly and old to count as good.

**Names**

_A name pronounced is the recognition of the individual to whom it belongs. He who can pronounce my name aright, he can call me, and is entitled to my love and service.  
>- Henry David Thoreau<br>_

"Potter, it's time to wake up," Professor Snape's voice found Harry through the darkness behind his eyes. "The battle is over. You can wake up. Potter!" Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the medical wing of Hogwarts. Snape stood by his bed, arms crossed irately. He looked more exhausted than Harry had ever seen before.

"Do you remember what happened?" Snape asked.

"I remember some things, the siege... We dueled." Harry had gone after the Dark Lord in his camp outside Hogwarts, hoping to defeat him and end the siege. All he remembered was Voldemort raising his wand high over his head, as he shouted… something.

"Yes, you dueled with Voldemort," Snape looked at him intently, "He killed you."

Harry remembered more details now- Voldemort, surrounded by Death Eaters, laughed at him as he lay helpless on the ground before the Dark Lord. Voldemort raised his wand, and said in a commanding voice, "Cor Oppugnare!" Harry had felt pain lance down his arm, and his heart constricted painfully as he clutched at his chest and sank to the ground.

"What happened? Why aren't I dead?" he asked Snape, "How did I survive?"

"Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger followed you. They saw you go into cardiac arrest," Snape nodded as Harry's eyes widened, "Yes, you had a heart attack, you idiot. You were dead for seven and a half minutes before Ms. Granger Apparated you to St. Mungo's. They were able to resuscitate you there."

"And Voldemort?"

"Mr. Weasly hit him with the 'Avada Kedavra' while he was gloating over your death. Apparently, Mr. Weasly's anger at your death was great enough to destroy Voldemort," Snape sighed," It appears that the war is over. We have searched every inch of the globe. Voldemort is really dead."

"So, the prophecy came true," Harry said, "One of us killed the other."

"It was something none of us could have foreseen."

"Hmm. How did I get back to Hogwarts?" he picked at the lint on his blanket, trying to control his conflicting emotions. There was elation, at Voldemort's death, relief that he had survived- and oddly, anger that he had been rescued by Ron. He felt shame at his upset, and had to hold back tears of rage.

"St. Mungo's was full of wounded from the last battles. You were stable enough to be moved here, but we couldn't bring you out of whatever stasis spell Voldemort had you under before the heart attack spell. I brewed an intensely dangerous potion late last night, and we administered it this morning. "Snape hesitated, "Albus would have-"then quite rapidly, "You're welcome to stay at Hogwarts as long as you wish. No one is going to force you back to the Dursley's now. We're pleased you're alive." He turned abruptly and left Harry alone, stewing with his impotent guilt.

_Ron?_ Harry thought, furiously, _How could he be the hero? It was supposed to be me! I was supposed to get revenge for my parents, Sirius, Cedric, Draco- There were so many things he did to me, to my friends, and I was supposed to end it!_ Jealousy welled up in his gut.

"Oi, Harry." His friend's voice interrupted his rant.

"Ron!" Harry forced a weak smile at Ron, "I guess I owe you a thank you"

"You don't owe me anything. I just- I thought- You were so white, Harry, broken-" Ron's eyes were wide and worried.

"Well, it turned out okay. Is Hermione coming?"

" She's on her way. Uh, the end-of-year feast is tonight. We all passed our N.E.W.T.S., by the way. We graduated," Ron smiled awkwardly.

"Harry!" Hermione had a box of chocolate frogs under her arm. "We were so worried! How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." Harry said, "Listen, thanks for saving me. Snape told me what you did. Thanks."

Hermione smiled at him, and he smiled back. Looking at his friends, Harry knew that it wasn't important that Ron was the Hero. Voldemort was dead, and that was the important bit. He would just have to deal with his jealously on his own. He told himself silently, _Man up, Harry. Don't act like a petulant child._

* * *

><p>Two months later, Harry sat by the lake, throwing rocks in and watching the sun set. He jumped as Snape's hand closed around his shoulder.<p>

"Teasing the squid, Potter? Are you that desperate for attention-" Snape said, his voice cold. He stopped, felt the shoulder tremble under his touch," Potter?"

Harry was silent. Snape put two fingers under his chin, and turned Harry's head towards him. The wide green eyes were red and bloodshot with tear-tacks down the cheeks.

"Come now, Potter, what's making our poster boy into a crybaby-"

"Stop it, Snape. That act gets old, after a certain point," Harry snapped suddenly at him, "We just fought on the same side for 3 years. You could at least give me some respect."

"Oh, it's all about respect, isn't it," Snape said coldly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You're not the one in Witch Weekly anymore, are you, Potter? It's Mr. Weasly now. The Boy Who Lived didn't in the end, defeat Voldemort. It was Ron who killed him, Ron who was a prefect, Ron who got the Quidditch Scholarship- oh, and who got Ms. Granger, too, wasn't it-"

"Fucking shut up, Snape. I didn't ask your opinion!" Harry yelled, turning away from Snape, "Ron deserves some fame after-"

"Is that really how you feel? It doesn't prick at you, deep inside, that Ron's getting-"

Harry cut him off, "He deserves the fame, and the scholarship," he crossed his arms defensively.

"And Ms. Granger?" Snape said, trying to be cruel.

" Hermione? I'm happy for them. I never wanted her," Harry said, "You should know that," he looked at Snape intently for several seconds, "Can't you just let that fake bravado shit go? Aren't we both older than that?" he shook his head sadly, and walked away.

* * *

><p><em>One year a<em>_go…_

Severus Snape woke up, his naked body feeling warm all over, for once. It was usually so cold in the dungeon, cold and damp. He didn't feel chilled now, however, and as pleasant as it was, it meant something was wrong. Snape turned over, and saw the naked back of Harry Potter, who was curled up on Snape's green-and -black sheets. On the floor by the bed was a jar of oil, two empty bottles of scotch, and a pair of red furry handcuffs. Harry stirred in his sleep, his lean torso surprisingly well muscled. There were freckles sprinkling his shoulders and Snape fought the urge to wake him with kisses up and down his- _Merlin, I have to get Harry back up to the Gryffindor Dorms. He's only seventeen, I'll be fired if anyone finds out…_

"Harry, get up, you silly child," he snapped," You have to go."

" What? Sev..." Harry woke, green eyes blinking owlishly and smiled lazily at him, "Fancy another go? I thought that last one-"

"Get out." _ Gods, please don't go…_

" What? But, Sev-"

"Don't call me that. It's Professor, and I'll be blasted if this ever happens again. Get out. Get the fuck out." _What the hell have I done? _

They didn't talk for a long time, after that.

* * *

><p>A hollow knocking sounded through his dungeons. Snape opened his door to see Harry standing outside, holding a bottle of ancient scotch, eyes resembling those of a repentant puppy.<p>

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, earlier," he said, quickly, before Snape could slam the door in his face, "And I'm sorry for being a jerk in Potions Class, all those times. I guess I never-"

"Potter, shut up," Snape ushered him into his living room, "I'm more than willing to listen to you grovel and apologize, just come inside while you do so. No need to conduct private business in a public hall."

"Oh, sorry," Harry handed him the brandy, "Um, I was just going to apologize for the way I've treated you. It wasn't really fair."

"I'm glad you can see that, Potter," he said, "Have a seat." Snape opened the bottle, poured them both a glass.

"I also wanted to tell you that you were right," Harry sat down in the large overstuffed armchair," It does piss me off. Ron's fame, I mean. I don't want it to- I'm glad he finally has money, and I'm grateful to him for saving my life, I am..." Harry trailed off, staring at the cup in his hands.

"But?" Snape prompted.

"But it was supposed to be me!" Harry said, "I was the Boy-Who-Lived. I survived Voldemort's death curse, it was my family and friends he killed. I was supposed to kill him," he paused, and collected his thoughts," So you were right all along, I'm nothing but an attention whore."

"You stupid child," Snape glared at Harry, "You're not-" He couldn't get his mouth to form the reassuring words," You aren't-"

"Yes?" The green eyes widened hopefully, begging him for approval.

"Dammit, Potter, you know you're a decent person. Even the most saintly of us would be unsettled, were we in your shoes. You prepared for seven years for one circumstance, and now find yourself in another. You're adjusting. It's natural," Snape snapped, spitting out the words as quickly as he could," You still respect Ron, and feel gratitude for your life. You're a good man."

Harry smiled at Snape, "You think I'm a good man?"

"If you tell anyone, I'll deny it to the point of Veritaserum," he glared at Harry to emphasize his point, and then got up to pour them both another brandy. They sat drinking in silence for a while, watching each other warily for signs of mockery. Finally, Harry spoke.

"Your lips look soft. It's really… sexy."

Snape choked on his mouthful of brandy.

Harry got up, and came to him. He leaned over Snape, bent his head down, and pressed his lips to Snape's gently. He froze in shock, but after a few seconds, he relaxed and kissed Harry back. Harry's tongue found its way into Snape's mouth, flickering over his lips before darting into his mouth to slide along his tongue. He moaned, and Harry broke away smiling. Snape looked up into Harry's smug green eyes.

"Snape-" Harry said, slightly breathless," Is that Sirus?"

"What?"

"That picture, on your shelf," Harry pointed to the cabinet behind Snape. A framed wizard photograph of Snape and Sirius Black at a Quidditch match smiled at Harry, one among many photographs in the cabinet.

"Yes. Yes, that's Sirius," Snape rose quickly and overturned the frame.

"Why is there a picture of you and Sirius?" Harry asked suspiciously.

" We- we were posing for a prank," Snape said, the obvious excuse coming out much too fast, "For a joke picture to go in the Hogwarts yearbook." Harry moved as if to lift the frame. Snape knocked his hand away.

"Why can't I see the picture?"

"It's just- ah- it's personal," Snape said. Harry scowled at him, and snatched the picture away. Inside the ornate frame, seventeen-year-old Snape was busily snogging an enthusiastic Black.

"You- my god father-"Harry looked at Snape in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you needed to know," Snape said shortly. "Are you happy now? Barging into my personal space, forcing yourself on my person, then invading my possessions? Get out, Potter, before I call Filch."

Harry looked at Snape for a long time before turning and leaving silently. Snape waited until he was gone before collapsing onto his couch to get very, very drunk.

Harry and Snape avoided each other for the next 3 weeks. Harry made initial efforts to talk to Snape but was met with icy politeness. Finally, he cornered Snape in a dark hallway.

"Don't lie to me. I have a right to know about who you were with. Whoever you dated, that doesn't change what's between us."

"Don't be a fool, Potter, there is no us. There never was an us." Snape tried to shove him away.

"Severus, don't fuck this up."

"I am Professor Snape to you," he snapped, and slipped out of Harry's grasp. He was gone before Harry could react.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, god, Professor-" Harry gasped, his lithe body writhing against Snape's desk as his ass was delightfully invaded by Snape's tongue. He pressed backwards, trying to get more of the wonderful sensat<em>_ions coursing through his body._

"_Severus__, Harry, call me Severus." He took away the tongue- Harry cried out in disappointment, but was quickly pacified but the long fingers lubricating his ass with warmed oil. He felt the hands leave far too soon, but as they were replaced by an aroused cock, he hardly had cause to complain._

Harry awoke, and looked at the mess he had made on his sheets. "Fuck," he said to no one in particular, "Fuck." A tapping came at his window- Hedwig was outside, two letters attached. Harry sighed, and left the warmth of his bed to let her in. One was from Ron, and the other-

* * *

><p><em>Snape pushed his cock into the wonderful warmth of Harry's body. Merlin, the boy felt so good, so tight<em>_. _

" _Ahhh!" Harry cried out__. _

"_Did I hurt you?" Snape pulled back__. _

"_No- it's just, no one's ever-" he looked over his shoulder at Snape, his green eye__s fetchingly wide and innocent._

"_You __were a virgin? Why didn't you-"_

" _Love, we can talk about my virginity all you wa__nt after you finish shagging me," Harry smiled, and pushed back against Snape, causing his prick to jump happily inside of Harry. Snape thrust obligingly into the wet, snug, welcoming bottom, and came violently. Harry cried out as he climaxed with him._

Snape woke up suddenly. He looked at the sheets he had probably stained permanently. "Fuck," he said into the empty room_,_ and thought_ I suppose I best attempt to patch things up with Potter._ _Blast him! _ He went to his writing desk.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Harry,<em> (The letter read)

_I've been a git. Please __allow me to explain why._

_I've been homosexual my whole life. I came out to my parents when I was__ sixteen, and while they weren't exactly supportive, they didn't try to change me, either. They arranged a pure-blood marriage for me. As it turned out, Sirius Black had also recently come out to his mother. She was less tolerant than my parents, but nevertheless saw the wisdom in the match. Black was sent to spend the summer with my family and I, to make sure we would suit. We didn't, really, but it was to our advantage to let the match stand, to appease our parents and gain freedom to act as we wished at school. When school began, we dated publicly- hence the picture of us at the Quidditch match. Sirius had a friend…_

_Well, I told you already how I felt about your father.__ I fell in lust with him long before that year- he was handsome, after all. I fell truly, madly, deeply into love with him though. He was charming, smart, funny and he was kind to me. So kind, in fact, that I overlooked his meanness towards others not part of his circle. _

_Sirius and I continued to give the impression we were a couple, and at times, we almost were. But during the middle of our 7th year, shortly after Christmas, I felt him beginning to pull away from me. He was distant, rude, and secretive. Finally, one night, he invited me to a rendezvous at the Shrieking Shack. I thought he wanted a casual tryst- I was hurt to find him already fucking Remus Lupin, his closest friend. I was much more shocked when Lupin turned into a werewolf. You know the rest of that story, but perhaps now you understand my bitterness a little better. _

_I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have hid my past from you. You gave me more than I could have asked from you, and I treated you callously, not once but twice now. I beg you to give me another chance.  
><em>_ -Severus_

* * *

><p>Harry went to Severus.<p>

Harry's lips were all over him, Severus realized, kissing his neck and chest. They were closing around his nipples, a tongue flicking over him gently. Then, Harry's mouth went lower, the heated breath moving across the head of his cock.

"Merlin..." he wound his fingers in Harry's hair, as the gorgeous mouth swallowed him balls-deep. Harry pulled his head away before Severus could climax, however.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Sev," he took out a jar of lubricant, "On your knees."

Severus felt a finger slide over his sensitive hole, as the other hand, well oiled, slowly fisted his cock. A second finger joined the first.

"Fuck... yes..." he moaned as Harry slid three fingers into his tortured ass, "For the sake of all that is holy, Potter, fuck me now."

Harry obliged instantly, sliding his sizeable cock into Severus's waiting body. "God, you feel good," he said," Tight. Hot." His fist increased its pumping on Severus's hungry prick. He couldn't stand it anymore- Severus came on the formerly clean sheets. "Fuck... yes..." he moaned as he came, and came and came. He heard Harry shout, and felt him climax too. It went on, and on, until at last they collapsed into a sweaty pile of satisfied male.

"Sev?" Harry asked later, as they lay cuddling," Call me Harry, okay? Not Potter."

"Mmmph," Severus raised a brow at him," I suppose." he put his arms around Harry, and they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
